The Secret World
by LittleMissMusic1993
Summary: Emily just lived the worst year of her life and she's wishing her favorite show was real when she noticed a flash of light in her closet. Suddenly she finds herself in the world of The Mr. Men Show. Will she stay and find happiness in this new world? Or will she return to her miserable life?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mr. Men Show or any of its characters, but I do own Emily/Miss. Music.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As Emily laid there on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, music came through her headphones. But the voice deep in her mind was louder than the song that was playing. It taunted and mocked her mercilessly. It filled her head with unwanted memories.

Remember your sister-in-law. Remember your uncle and your grandmother. And especially remember what your husband did to you. Remember it all and suffer.

Tears ran down her face as the voice reminded her of everything that happened to her this year. She wished she could have a redo or at least go back to prepare herself so that she wouldn't be so depressed and lonely right now.

It had been one heartache after another, not leaving her any time in between to recover before tragedy struck again. At the beginning of the year, her sister-in-law had been murdered by her boyfriend, who went on the run for almost a week before the police finally cornered him in a motel room. Instead of surrendering, he shot himself, probably believing he was dead anyways because of what he did. Emily, her husband, and his family had been devastated, and not long after that, her husband met this girl through his best friend's little brother. They became really close friends fast, and he started helping her around her house to get his mind off his sister's death.

At the time, Emily didn't think much of it, knowing that her husband needed a good distraction because he had gotten really depressed after losing his sister. Besides, around the same time, Emily's uncle had fallen ill, only getting worse until finally he passed away, ending his suffering. Even though he's been gone for a few months now, it was still very strange not seeing him coming over to help Emily's dad with his truck or sitting on the porch with a cup of coffee and gossiping about whatever was going on in the family.

Then, right when Emily had been convinced that this year couldn't possibly get any worse, her husband confessed having feelings for Hannah, the girl he had been spending a lot of time with and who just had her ex-boyfriend's baby. Emily wanted her husband to be happy and decided to support a relationship between them while she and her husband were still together. But as she looked back now, she wished she had spoken out sooner and told them how uncomfortable they made her. She had noticed how far apart she and her husband had been growing, but for a bit, she had been distracted when her grandmother suddenly passed away. For a while, she had been having health problems, but Emily had hoped that she'd still be around for many more years.

Not long after that, Emily and her husband had sat down, and it came out that he didn't love her anymore. He wanted to be with Hannah and her daughter all the time, and even though he didn't say it, Emily knew he meant she was just holding him back from what he always wanted: A family. She had thought he had come to terms with her not wanting any kids, but then he found someone else who just had a daughter without a father, and he seemed more than willing to leave Emily to fill that role.

The divorce was still ongoing, but Emily had to move out of the camper that she and her husband had been staying in, and back into her parents' house because her husband failed to keep up with the payments on it like he had promised he'd do so that she would have a place to live. If it hadn't been for her parents, she would be homeless right now, but instead she was settled in her old bedroom, and tonight would be the first time in over three years that she'd be sleeping in the bed that she used to sleep in when she was a teenager. And honestly, she wasn't looking forward to that.

The voice continued to torment her. Remember how he treated you. And think about how you'll never see your uncle or grandmother ever again. Remember…

With a shaky sigh, she pulled up the sleeve of her jacket, and as she stared down at the slowly healing scars, she heard the voice in her head get louder, mocking her and telling her to make new cuts. This year could easily fall under the category of worst years ever, but the only thing that kept her from harming herself was her husband. Now that he was no longer a part of her life, there was nothing stopping her from listening to the voice again like she used to before she met him.

The memories are too painful, she thought, sighing miserably. Getting up, she was about to look for the can lid she used to cut herself with that was hidden in her room. But she froze when she noticed the door opening out of the corner of her eye. Quickly, she yanked her sleeve down again and reached for her phone to pause her music. Then she pushed her glasses up to wipe her tear stained face.

"Are you okay?" her mother asked her.

Emily sat up. "Er… yeah," she stammered.

Her mother didn't look like she believed her, but to Emily's relief, all she said was," Give it to God." Emily nodded absently. "Anyways, I'm going to bed. Come tell me if you need anything."

Yeah, tell you. And everyone else who has also offered the same thing. Emily sighed to herself as she watched her mother leave her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

She only wished everyone would just leave her alone. She wanted to believe they were bugging her because they worried about her, but the voice in her head made her think they didn't care. For part of the year, she had her husband there to comfort her, but when he left, she had no one. Or so she thought. Ever since they split up, her whole family, her best friend, Nikki, and even Nikki's parents have been repeating over and over again as if they were a broken record that if she needed anything— anything at all— that all she had to do was ask.

She wanted to understand that they were concerned about her, especially Nikki, who was the only one that knew Emily cut herself. But the voice didn't let her.

You're useless and nobody likes you, it told her constantly.

At this point, Emily has accepted that she wasn't meant to be happy, and she wished everyone else would also realize this and leave her as she was. For a while she had discovered love and had been enjoying life. For the first time in a very long time, the voice in her head wasn't there to taunt her. Then she got a harsh reminder that happiness never lasts. It took three deaths and a devastating breakup to remember something she discovered early in life: Nobody, not even people closest to her, can be trusted.

Then a thought popped into her mind and she remembered what she always turned to when life became too much for her. A show even the voice in her head could never ruin for her. The Mr. Men Show. No matter what just happened, she was never sad while watching her favorite Mr. Men and Little Misses.

She knew society saw it as a show meant only for kids, and whenever she would tell someone her favorite TV show if they asked, they would just look at her weird, but she didn't care. It was the only thing left that brought any meaning to her life and it never disappointed her or failed to put a smile on her face, even when she was having the worst possible day. Ever since she first discovered it as a teenager, she's been madly in love with it.

"I wish Dillydale was real," she said aloud. This wasn't the first time she'd had that thought, but she meant it now more than ever before. "I wish all the Mr. Men and Little Misses were real. I mean," she quickly added to herself," I know there's some really annoying characters, but right about now, I'd be happy to even see them in person."

She let out a heavy sigh and closed her eyes, an image of a character forming in her mind. She remembered a term from anime, a name that refers to someone who is older and someone you admire and have strong feelings for. A Senpai. She had a Senpai on The Mr. Men Show. "More than anything," she whispered," I wish Mr. Grumpy was real…"

As if her words were some kind of signal, a flash of light appeared behind her eyelids. She blinked open her eyes and turned her head, gasping at what she saw. Her closet was glowing! The bright light shone through the cracks of the door. A moment later, it faded out, and Emily found herself blinking, dumbfounded.

Stuffing her phone into her pocket, she cautiously rose from her bed and scooted over to her closet. As she hesitated in front of the door, she tried to make sense of all the emotions running through her: Scared yet curious; nervous but excited. Even though it might be dangerous, she still wanted to know what that light was.

As she stood there, fighting her emotions, the voice spoke to her, saying what she was too afraid to even think. It was only your imagination. You're finally going crazy. Still, she didn't want to admit that the voice was right and she didn't want it to ruin this for her, like it ruined everything else in her life.

Ignoring the voice, she worked up enough courage to reach forward and grip tightly onto the knob. She turned it and opened the door. Her eyes went huge. Instead of seeing the back of her closet, like she was half expecting, she found herself staring into a room that had green walls. There was a bed and beside that was a nightstand with a lamp placed on it. A few pictures were hanging up but from where she stood, she could only make out colorful shapes, no clear details.

Suddenly having second thoughts about investigating the mysterious light, Emily started backing up, but after only taking a step or two, she felt an unseen force pulling her forward. As she entered her closet, the world around her shifted for a terrifying moment, and then she was stumbling into the other room, landing on her hands and knees. She glanced over her shoulder just in time to see the door closing, the light shining once more before fading out again.

Alarm shot through her. She jumped to her feet and flung the door open, expecting to see her bedroom, so she was surprised when instead she found herself looking into a closet that wasn't hers. Several orange shirts hung from a bar, and she reached out to touch them, suddenly feeling a spark of curiosity. But she froze when she noticed something different about herself.

Wide-eyed, she stared down at her arms and hands. "M-My skin," she stammered. "It's red…" Her mind started whirling with so many questions. What was going on? Where was she? What was she? She studied her new body closer and realized that there was something familiar about the way she looked…

She was sure she'd seen something like this before…

But where? She couldn't quite remember…

She was so caught up in the unexpected moment that she couldn't even hear the voice anymore. She was so focused on trying to make sense of everything that she forgot all about what she had been thinking about that was making her so depressed only moments before.

A scream behind her startled her. She spun around and gasped. Someone stood in the doorway of the bedroom, and Emily immediately recognized her as a character from her favorite show. Suddenly everything clicked. She knew exactly where she was; somehow she got transported to the universe of The Mr. Men Show!

But how? she asked herself as she looked down at her arms. Suddenly she realized that her self-induced scars were gone. It was like changing into a Little Miss healed her body. How is any of this possible? She glanced behind her into the closet, but footsteps made her turn back to see Little Miss Calamity slowly approaching her.

Cautiously, the Little Miss eyed her like she thought Emily was about to hurt herself or something. "Who are you?" she demanded, but before Emily could reply to her first question, she added," And what are you doing in my room?"

Emily lowered her eyes to her feet, noticing for the first time that she was wearing sneakers. She wasn't sure how to answer Little Miss Calamity's questions. Would she believe me if I told her that I'm a human from a world where she and everyone else here are from a cartoon show?

She really doubted it but what else could she say? She could either tell her a story she most likely wouldn't believe or let her continue to think Emily broke into her house.

Emily opened her mouth to explain, but the orange Little Miss didn't let her say a word. She turned to leave. "I'm calling the police," she suddenly said as she headed out of the bedroom.

Emily didn't move at first, numb with shock. Then suddenly it clicked what Little Miss Calamity just said and an alarm went off in her head. "No, wait!" she gasped, running after her.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mr. Men Show or any of its characters, but I do own Emily/Miss. Music.**

* * *

She got to the living room just in time to see Little Miss Calamity picking up the phone. "Please, let me explain," she begged as she joined her.

The Little Miss stared at her for a long moment, before finally putting the phone down. "Okay."

Emily played with her fingers nervously, her mind racing. _Please give me strength, God! _she prayed, wondering how the Little Miss would react to what she was about to tell her.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out again, she jumped right into her story. "My name is Emily, and I'm not from this world. I was in my room when suddenly there was this flash of light or something in my closet." She paused, debating whether to tell her about the voice in her head. Quickly, she decided to skip over that part. "It freaked me out," she admitted," but at the same time, I was curious, so I opened the door and entered my closet, and then I was here, looking like _this_." She gestured to her new Little Miss body.

As Emily explained her situation, Little Miss Calamity watched her carefully, a disbelieving look on her face; then she narrowed her eyes and started reaching for the phone again. "Tell me who you really are or I _will_ call the police," the Little Miss threatened.

"Please, I am telling the truth," Emily insisted, horror spiking through her as Little Miss Calamity started dialing a phone number. She was on the edge of having a panic attack, and at that moment the voice returned and sneered at her, _Have fun in jail_.

Suddenly an idea came to her and calmness washed over her, drowning out the snarling voice. "Miss. Calamity, you have to believe me. I _am_ who I say I am."

Little Miss Calamity froze. Finally, she lowered the phone and turned to Emily. "H-How do you know my name?" she stammered.

_At least I have her full attention now,_ Emily thought. "I know your name because I'm not from this world," she replied. "And where I'm from, all of this is from a TV show." She pointed at the Little Miss herself. "You and all of your friends are cartoons, in my world."

Little Miss Calamity's eyes were huge. "H-How is that possible?"

Emily shrugged. "I'm just as confused as you," she said, frowning. "I don't understand how I got here through my closet, or why I was turned into a Little Miss." Once again, she studied her new body, finding her transmutation fascinating.

"What do you mean?" Little Miss Calamity asked. She now sounded more curious rather than hostile, like she was over a complete stranger appearing in her house, and her eyes sparkled with interest.

"Well, I'm actually a human," Emily explained, and Little Miss Calamity gasped. Then she seemed to collect herself and opened her mouth as if to push the subject some more or ask a different question. But Emily didn't want to talk about her world anymore so she quickly interrupted her. "Do you have a mirror I can use to see what I look like now?"

Little Miss Calamity pointed to the other side of the living room, and Emily walked over there, entering a bathroom. She looked into the mirror, widening her eyes when she saw a red Little Miss with glasses staring back at her. She was wearing a large pair of gray headphones, and she wondered how it was that she hadn't noticed the wire leading to her pocket until now.

She turned around as Little Miss Calamity joined her in the bathroom. "So what are you going to do now?" she asked Emily, surprising the former human.

"I don't know," she admitted, frowning.

As she stood there, she really took in where she was for the first time since coming through her closet. She had been shocked when she suddenly stumbled into a different room; then the urgency of convincing Little Miss Calamity not to call the police had distracted her. But now she realized that she was in Dillydale, and not just that but she was talking to one of her favorite Little Misses!

_I can finally meet the characters I've been dying to meet since I got into the show all those years ago!_ she told herself, excitement rising in her.

A light touch on her shoulder knocked her out of her thoughts, and she turned to Little Miss Calamity when the Little Miss asked," Do you know how to get back to your world?"

For a moment, Emily pondered that question. Then an idea came to her, and she left the bathroom without answering, aware that Little Miss Calamity was following her to the bedroom.

"I came here this way," she said as she halted in front of the closet. Suddenly her mind flashed with temporary forgotten memories. She recalled laying in bed, and reliving all the lost and tragedy that happened this year. Suddenly the voice spoke deep inside her head, mocking her and urging her to cut herself.

It took all her strength to push the voice away, but it was still there, at the very back of her mind. She also remembered her mother checking on her before going to bed for the night and then the strange light that appeared in her closet after she wished all the characters from her favorite show were real.

_It's like my wish came true._ She couldn't help but smile to herself. _And now I'm one of them! Has God given me a second chance to be happy? _She remembered how convinced she had been that she'd never be happy again, but now here was her chance to make a new life for herself somewhere she _knew_ she'd be happy. She tried to ignore the voice in her head telling her that she wasn't meant to ever be happy.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she realized that Little Miss Calamity was staring at her, like she was waiting for her to continue what she had been about to say. "Um…" Emily cleared her throat. "So, I came here this way," she stammered,"... Maybe it's also how I get back?" _But if I go back, I'll be lonely and miserable again…_

Looking at the Little Miss, she saw that she was expecting Emily to do something. Sighing inwardly, Emily reached forward and closed the door, before opening it again. Her heart pounded painfully against her chest, but relief washed over her when instead of seeing her own bedroom, she found herself still staring into Little Miss Calamity's closet.

A smile crept on Emily's face, but when Little Miss Calamity appeared beside her, she forced herself to frown. "I… um… I don't know how this thing works," she admitted, pretending to be disappointed.

Little Miss Calamity stared at her, and Emily prayed to God that she wouldn't notice how glad she was that the portal didn't open again. Finally, the Little Miss turned her back on her closet and looked at the clock on the wall. Emily followed her gaze, seeing that it was almost eleven o'clock at night. At least time seemed to be the same here as it was in her world so she shouldn't have any jet lag.

"It's getting late," Little Miss Calamity observed, turning back to Emily. "It looks like we won't be able to figure anything out tonight. Why don't we try again in the morning?"

Emily blinked. "You mean, I can stay the night here?"

"I don't see where else you'd go," Little Miss Calamity replied. "You're unable to get home, and it wouldn't make sense to bother anyone else just to ask if you can stay with them when you can stay here. You can sleep on the couch," she added as she left the room.

As she talked, excitement rose in Emily and at first she didn't follow the Little Miss. Instead, she stayed where she was and thought, _If she were to ask one of her friends if they could take me in for the night, who would she ask, I wonder…_ She smiled, imagining meeting more characters from her favorite show. The voice in her head mocked her.

_None of them would take you in,_ it hissed at her. _None would like you. You should just go back to your world. You won't be any happier here than you were there._

But she ignored it. Pushing the voice to the back of her mind, she hurried out of the room, joining Little Miss Calamity by the couch.

"Here you go." Little Miss Calamity dropped a blanket and pillow onto the sofa. "Try to get some sleep and we'll figure out how to get you home in the morning."

Emily watched her go. _No rush,_ she thought, wondering how to tell her that she didn't want to return to her world. Not yet anyways. The only things waiting for her back in her world was pain and heartache. She believed God opened that portal at that moment and sent her through it so she could escape her miserable life, and this was her only opportunity to be happy again. Just outside this house was the cartoons she's only dreamed of meeting until now!

The voice, though, seemed determined to ruin this for her, but she put all her strength into ignoring it. _If I have to go back, _she thought as she climbed onto the couch, _I just hope I can meet some characters before I go._

She laid there, staring up at the ceiling, excitement coursing through her. _I'm in Dillydale!_ She wanted to stay up a bit longer and think about all the things she could do now that she was here, all the people she could meet in person and maybe even befriend. Her mind was racing with so many ideas. But before long, she was unable to keep her eyes open. She flipped into a more comfortable position and within moments, she was sound asleep.

* * *

Someone shaking her woke Emily, interrupting the nightmare she had been having about her husband leaving her for someone else because he didn't love her anymore. As she fully came back to consciousness, the first thing she heard was music playing. She must have fallen asleep with her headphones on again. She often did that to drown out the voice in her head or else she wouldn't get any sleep.

Yawning, she sat up and opened her eyes. She turned to tell her husband about her heartbreaking dream, but instead she found herself eye to eye with an orange character. At first, Emily was confused. Then everything that happened this year came rushing back to her, and sadness swept over her.

_Oh, God,_ she prayed. _Help me! It wasn't just a dream! He really did leave me, and I'll never see my uncle or MawMaw ever again._ As she glanced around, she remembered last night, and excitement rose in her, overpowering her devastating realization.

_I'm in Dillydale!_

Quickly, she searched for her phone and paused her music, which she must have turned on in the middle of the night because the voice was most likely disturbing her sleep.

"Do you want to try to get home now?" Little Miss Calamity asked her, adding hesitantly," I'm sure someone might be missing you."

_My family must be worried sick about me… Well, maybe, _she thought, wondering if she ought to believe the voice that was telling her they weren't concerned about her at all. It said they were glad to be rid of her, in fact.

_Trust me, they are throwing a party now that you're gone. You're nothing but a burden._

Heartbroken, she tried to imagine her mom going to wake her up, only to find her missing. Was the voice right? Would she be sad or glad that Emily wasn't there to bother her anymore?

Either way, she wasn't ready to return home. Not yet at least. She saw no harm in having a bit of fun before she had to return to her miserable life.

"Actually," she started, unsure, nervous that Little Miss Calamity might say no to the favor she was about to ask. "Well… I was kinda hoping you would show me around town… Before I left."

Little Miss Calamity's eyes widened in surprise. "Why?"

_Do I tell her the truth?_ Emily asked herself. Should she tell the Little Miss that she didn't want to go back home because if she did, she'd be sad and lonely? _No,_ she decided. _Not now anyways…_

"Um… Well, you see, since I first started watching this show—" She gestured around them—" I've imagined myself as a part of it, and being here now is like a dream come true!" She hopped off the couch and walked to the center of the room. "I want to meet all your friends and talk with them. I want to see it all!" She turned to the Little Miss as she joined her. "Please, Miss. Calamity," she begged. "I don't want to go home and always regret that I didn't explore while I had the chance!"

All the while, she had to ignore the voice in her head that was mocking her and insulting her. She suddenly reflected on how often she had to do that, especially when she was getting excited about something. She knew she had to do something about the voice, but what could she do? Too many times, she gave into it or believed it when it told her that she was no good…

Little Miss Calamity frowned, seeming to be deep in thought. Finally, after a few moments, she nodded. "Okay, I can take you to meet some of my friends," she agreed. "But we need to get your story straight," she went on. "We probably shouldn't tell them that you're from another world. They either won't believe us or they might even think we're crazy. And it's best not to mention them being cartoons. I'm still in shock about that…" Her voice faded away and she lowered her gaze to the floor.

Emily stared at her, realizing that she had a point. When she told Little Miss Calamity last night that she wasn't real in her world, she was confused and scared, and Emily thought she broke her reality. She didn't want to do that to anyone else, if she could help it. _I need a Little Miss name._

She glanced down at her Little Miss body before messing with the wire connected to her phone that was now in her pocket. She reached up to touch her headphones. Then it came to her, overtaking all the mean names the voice was throwing at her. "You can tell them that my name is Miss. Music," she announced, grinning. _I like that name._

Suddenly there was a ringing in her ears, and she blinked. What just happened? Then she realized that for the first time in almost a year the voice in her head was completely gone. She didn't understand. Did it have to do with her coming up with her Little Miss name? Being here as a character from her favorite show just felt so right.

Little Miss Calamity was nodding. "And maybe we can tell people that you're visiting from out of town," she suggested. "Not a total lie, I guess."

Emily murmured an agreement, excitement building up in her again. She wasn't depressed or lonely anymore nor did she hear the voice. She knew eventually she had to return to her own world and everything would go back to the way it was before that portal opened up, but she was going to cherish her time here in Dillydale.

She expected Little Miss Calamity to head straight to the front door, so when instead she disappeared into her bedroom, it confused Emily. A moment later, she reappeared with a scarf in each hand. She handed one to Emily. "This should keep us warm," she said.

Emily blinked. "Warm?"

"It snowed overnight."

"Oh." A new kind of excitement ran through her. She's never seen snow before! She happily followed the Little Miss out of her house and instantly shivered from the freezing cold. She wrapped her scarf around her neck and pushed through the snow after Little Miss Calamity. As they walked, Emily glanced around, taking in the beauty of the white blanket covering everything.

This was really happening! She was here in Dillydale, about to meet some characters from the show. Suddenly she felt overwhelmed, and she came to a halt, her heart pounding painfully in her chest. Now she felt no excitement, only anxiety as her mind started to race. The voice spoke in her head again and she couldn't help giving into her fear.

_What if they don't like me? What if they don't accept me? I may look like one of them, but I'm not part of their world! What if they can see that and want nothing to do with me?_

She glanced up at the sound of snow crouching. Little Miss Calamity stopped in front of her. "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

Emily lowered her eyes. "What if nobody likes me?" she whispered. The voice grew louder in her head.

The Little Miss was silent for a long moment, which only made Emily feel worse. "I can't promise that everyone will like you," she finally said. "But," she quickly added when Emily looked up at her in surprise. "I'm sure you can make a friend or two. There's quite a lot of friendly people here in Dillydale. But you already knew that, didn't you?"

Emily knew she was referring to her being from another world and watching the show she was in right now. After going through a list of characters in her head— and ignoring the list the voice spoke in her head of the ones who wouldn't want to be her friend, her Senpai included— she realized that the orange Little Miss was right. Most would welcome a new friend.

Feeling better, she started walking again, Little Miss Calamity beside her. Not long after they left the cliff behind, Emily saw something and she stopped again. "Is that Mr. Lazy's trailer?" she asked, pointing to it.

Little Miss Calamity hesitated. "You really do know us." Then she nodded and added," I'd take you to meet him, but he's probably not up this early. Come on, we can go see who's in town." She turned away from the trailer. Emily glanced one last time at Mr. Lazy's mobile home before following the accident-prone Little Miss.

When they got into town, there were only a few people out and about on this cold morning. At first, nobody seemed to notice the new Little Miss walking with Little Miss Calamity. But then their path was blocked, and Emily couldn't stop herself from sighing.

_Oh, God! I forgot about them! Why did they have to notice us? Help me, Lord! Send them away, please!_

As she thought this, the voice in her head taunted her, but she ignored it as the light green Mr. Man leaned closer to her. "Hello," he said, smiling. "Who are you?"

Emily took a step back, praying to God to give her strength. She just barely stopped herself from glaring at him, though she really wanted to. She found him annoying and hated it when he stuck his nose in places it didn't belong, but she couldn't let on that she knew who he really was so she had to act friendly toward him, even if she longed to tell him to mind his own business.

"I'm Miss. Music," she told him, and Little Miss Calamity added," She's visiting from out of town."

"It's nice to meet you," Mr. Small announced as he tipped his tall hat to Emily, while his best friend just stared at her curiously, which was making her very uncomfortable.

As if she noticed this, Little Miss Calamity said," We should probably get going. There's a few more people we wanted to meet," she explained as the two Little Miss slipped past them, continuing on down the sidewalk.

To Emily's relief they didn't try to follow. "Why can't they just mind their own business?" she muttered crossly.

Little Miss Calamity glanced at her. "They're just curious about you, that's all. I"m sure they won't be the only ones. Oh, there's Mr. Scatterbrain!" She pointed behind Emily.

Turning around, Emily noticed the magenta Mr. Man who was walking on the other side of the street; a monkey was hurrying to keep up with him. For a moment, she just stared at him. Then her mind flashed to a scene from the show where Mr. Scatterbrain saved Little Miss Calamity after the ship that was captained by Mr. Stubborn at the time sank. The Little Miss stared up at the scatterbrained Mr. Man in a dreamy way and said," Oh, Mr. Scatterbrain, you're a lifesaver."

After that Emily has always put the two together. She loved writing FanFiction about them. But since neither of them exist in her world, she never had the chance to ask if they were really a thing.

_I can ask now though!_ she realized, and suddenly there was no sound of the voice in her head anymore.

"Do you like Mr. Scatterbrain?" she asked the orange Little Miss, who's eyes went huge.

"H-How… W-Where did you hear that?" Little Miss Calamity stammered, her cheeks turning a bright red color.

"On the snow, it just always seemed to me like you might have a crush on him," she responded. Then a huge smile formed on her face. "Wait! Is it true?" Before the Little Miss could answer, Emily let out a squeal of excitement. "You do like him!"

Quickly, Little Miss Calamity covered Emily's mouth. "Shh!" she hissed through clenched teeth. But it was already too late.

The magenta Mr. Man came to a halt and looked in their direction. Then he crossed the street without even checking for cars first. His monkey ran after him, catching up to him just as the Mr. Man stopped in front of the Little Misses. There was a grin on his face, but it was unclear if he had heard what Emily said or not.

"Hiya, Miss. Calamity," he greeted the orange Little Miss before turning to Emily, confusion entering his eyes. "Do I know you?" he asked.

As Little Miss Calamity told Mr. Scatterbrain who Emily was— sticking with the name and backstory they made for her— the red Little Miss looked down at Mr. Scatterbrain's monkey.

_Is this Bunko?_ she wondered. She was just about to ask Mr. Scatterbrain what his pet's name was when suddenly she got a strong sensation of being watched. Looking up, she scanned the area for someone staring at her. At first, she didn't see anything out of the ordinary; nobody seemed to even be paying attention to her. Then she froze, her gaze stopping on the Mr. Man who she had come to admire while watching the show and has developed strong feelings for over the years.

_Senpai!_

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mr. Men Show or any of its characters, but I do own Emily/Miss. Music.**

* * *

As she watched the blue Mr. Man walk down the sidewalk, Emily could feel the pounding of her heart in her chest and her hands started to shake. The voice in her head mocked her for looking so foolish; ever since she realized she had feelings for him, she's imagined what it would be like to walk up to him and have a conversation with him. In her daydreams and the stories she writes about him, he always smiled back and laughed at everything she said. But what if he doesn't?

_Oh, Dear God, what if he doesn't like me?_

Suddenly she realized that earlier when she was worried that nobody would accept her as one of them, she actually meant her Senpai without even thinking about it.

Her dream of meeting him was turned into a nightmare in the blink of an eye. She didn't think she would be able to handle it if he didn't like her back. She's hyped up their first interaction too much, and if it didn't go exactly like she pictured it, she'd be heartbroken. And the voice deep in her head was making it so much worse.

_I can't meet him!_ she thought, giving into all the doubt and insecurity the voice was feeding her.

As she stared at him, cold fear ran down her spine. He was heading right toward her! She glanced around widely, ducking behind Little Miss Calamity and Mr. Scatterbrain. She noticed the confused looks they gave her, but she didn't explain why she was hiding.

Her Senpai walked by without even acknowledging her; when Mr. Scatterbrain greeted him as he passed, the blue Mr. Man just let out a grunt and went on his way. Sighing, Emily came out of hiding, realizing that the orange Little Miss was giving her a weird look.

"What?" she asked, not meaning to sound so harsh, but she was embarrassed about panicking when she saw her Senpai and she was freezing. Suddenly the wind picked up and she shivered. Where she lived in her world, it never got this cold, not even during winter.

"Is something wrong?" Little Miss Calamity asked her. Then she followed Emily's gaze and understanding entered her eyes. But instead of saying anything to her new friend, the Little Miss turned to Mr. Scatterbrain and told him," We better get going. See you later?"

He nodded and waved goodbye to them as they left. They walked in silence for a while, and Emily was struggling with the voice in her head that was saying really mean things to her. Also, the feeling of being watched burned in her again, but she believed she was only imagining things, so she tried to ignore it.

_God, help me!_ she prayed to herself.

Finally, Little Miss Calamity broke the silence. "So, you like Mr. Grumpy?" she asked as she glanced at Emily out of the corner of her eye.

Emily felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment and she looked down at the ground as she continued to walk. She didn't respond to the Little Miss.

"Why did you hide from him?" Little Miss Calamity asked after a while.

Emily glanced at her before turning to look back in front of her. "I panicked," she confessed with a heavy sigh. The voice jeered nasty remarks at her.

_Useless, absolutely useless. He'll never like you. You might as well give up and go home. Nobody here will accept you as one of them. Go home._

_God, give me strength,_ she prayed in her head.

"It's just…" Emily hesitated for a moment. "I've only seen him on a TV or computer until now. I've thought about what it would be like to talk to him, and I guess I'm scared that he wouldn't want to be my friend. What if he doesn't like me?" she asked, coming to an abrupt halt, and Little Miss Calamity stopped as well. By this point, Emily was on the edge of having a full blown panic attack, breathing heavily and her heart racing; the voice in her head was enjoying seeing her like this. "What if he wants nothing to do with me? What if I go up to him and start talking, but he finds me annoying, and tells me to go away? What if he—"

Little Miss Calamity placed her hand on her shoulder, cutting her off. "Relax," she said in a soft tone. "That's a lot of what ifs. You won't know for sure until you talk to him."

Emily let out a sigh and glanced away from her, closing her eyes. The doubt in her mind grew stronger. "I don't think I can," she murmured.

"You know, I used to be in the same boat as you," Little Miss Calamity suddenly admitted, and Emily turned back to her, surprised. "I used to be unable to even look at Mr. Scatterbrain without getting nervous; never mind actually talking to him. When I first realized I had feelings for him, I would panic every time I saw him, just like you did when you saw Mr. Grumpy."

Emily blinked, confused. "But you were fine talking to him just then," she reminded her, gesturing down the sidewalk in the direction they came from as if an image of the past would appear to show her new friend that she had talked to the magenta Mr. Man with no problems when he walked up to them. Of course nothing like that happened.

"I got over my fear of talking to him."

"How?"

Little Miss Calamity was about to answer when out of nowhere a high-pitched sound interrupted her. The Little Misses covered their ears until it finally stopped. Then they looked at each other, shocked.

"What in the world was that?" Little Miss Calamity gasped.

Emily glanced around. "I think it came from over there." She started heading in the direction she thought she heard the strange noise. Little Miss Calamity followed her.

They turned a corner and found themselves walking down an alleyway. Coming to the back of a building, they halted, spotting two Mr. Men with their backs to them, bending over in the snow. They were staring down at a weird-looking device that Emily immediately recognized as their listening phone which they used in the Pets episode to help Mr. Scatterbrain to find his missing elephant.

"Why did it make that noise?" the light green Mr. Man questioned as he frowned down at the object on the ground.

"Perhaps there was interference?" the small man guessed, and when his best friend looked at him in confusion, he clarified," Like interference from a radio or something else electrical."

"Too bad; it was just starting to get good," Mr. Nosy murmured, sounding disappointed.

_Great God, they've been spying on us!_ Emily realized, suddenly understanding why she's been feeling watched ever since the Little Misses left these Mr. Men. _I should have known! When we ran into them earlier, they didn't ask nearly as many questions as I thought they would, and they didn't even try to stop us when we walked away._

Little Miss Calamity cleared her throat to get their attention. They spun around, eyes huge and worried. "Um… hi," Mr. Nosy stammered, stepping in the way to block the Little Misses' view of the listening device. "W-What are you doing here?"

"We should be asking _you_ that question," Little Miss Calamity countered, and it looked like they were about to reply, but before they could, the Little Miss added," Have you been listening to our conversation?" She exchanged a glance with Emily, seeming to be thinking the same thing she was.

_Oh God, how much did they hear?_ Emily was terrified that they discovered her secret— that she was from another world.

_Good luck explaining yourself out of this one,_ the voice in her head taunted her. _Once news gets out, nobody here will like you. Might as well go home to your miserable life._

Mr. Small frowned. "I'm sorry, but we were just curious about you," he said to Emily.

Ignoring the voice, Emily crossed her arms and glared at the Mr. Men in front of her. "Why didn't you ask me instead of eavesdropping?" The best friends lowered their gaze without answering, and Emily didn't understand the guilt that washed over her so suddenly. The voice was screaming at her that she shouldn't feel bad about raising her voice.

_They are annoying,_ it reminded her. _They always put their noses where they don't belong! Don't feel sorry for them!_

In her world, she just assumed she'd hate them because she valued her privacy, something she'd never have with them around, but seeing how bad they obviously felt about spying on the girls, she was starting to regret yelling at them.

_I feel like God is telling me to forgive them,_ she thought, frowning. _Maybe I was too harsh on them…_

"Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you," she apologized. "I wasn't trying to be mean or anything. I just don't like people snooping in my business. How about next time you have a question, just ask me instead of going behind my back and finding out for yourselves. Deal?"

Almost immediately, Mr. Nosy leaned closer to her and jumped into so many questions that her head began to spin. "So where are you from? What's your favorite food? What are you listening to right now?" He gestured to her headphones, then asked even more questions; he was speaking so fast that she didn't have time to answer any of them. She sighed, wishing she hadn't given him permission to ask her anything he wanted.

Then he asked her something that made her freeze. "How do you know Mr. Grumpy?"

Emily shared an alarmed look with Little Miss Calamity, the voice mocking inside her head.

_Oh God, help me!_

"W-What do you mean?" Emily stammered, turning back to the best friends and swallowing uncomfortably.

"Well," Mr. Small replied, looking confused," the way you talked about him made it seem like you knew him. We were just curious to find out how the two of you met." He blinked innocently up at her, clearly waiting for an answer.

Emily could feel her heart pounding painfully against her chest, hear the voice ridiculing her inside her head. _What do I say?_

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mr. Men Show or any of its characters, but I do own Emily/Miss. Music.**

* * *

When Emily didn't respond for a while, the best friends exchanged a look before turning back to her. "Are you okay, Miss. Music?" the small Mr. Man asked her, the concern clear in his voice.

Praying to God to give her strength, the former human forced herself to put on a cheerful smile. She pushed the voice in her head to the back of her mind, desperately trying not to give into panic. She took a deep breath and let it out again to calm herself. Then she said," Yes, fine." She glanced at the Little Miss beside her as she added to the Mr. Men," Excuse us for a moment."

Before they could reply, Emily started pushing Little Miss Calamity away from the friends, stopping once they were a good distance from them. But she kept looking over her shoulder at them, aware that if they wanted to, they could use their listening device again to listen in on their conversation.

"What do we do?" Emily blurted out, turning frantically to Little Miss Calamity. "They heard everything we said about Senpai!"

The Little Miss blinked at her in confusion. "Senpai?" she echoed slowly as she spoke the foreign word.

"Um… sorry," the former human stammered, embarrassment washing over her. _Of course she wouldn't know that word!_

The voice mocked her. _Nice job, idiot._

_God, help me!_

"I mean, Mr. Grumpy. They heard everything we said about Mr. Grumpy."

"Why did you call him… um…" She paused for a moment. "That instead of his name?"

Emily shifted her feet. "I guess it makes sense that you wouldn't know that term. Now that I think about it, I guess this world wouldn't have anime. Anime are Japanese cartoons," she explained when Little Miss Calamity looked even more puzzled. "Some characters in anime have a Senpai who they look up to and admire, and usually the Senpai's someone older who has more experience than the person who calls them Senpai."

"So, you admire Mr. Grumpy?" Surprise flashed in the orange Little Miss's eyes.

Emily nodded. "What's not to admire? He can handle himself in any situation. To be honest, I'm not much of a people person either, but unlike me, he knows how to stand up to others and he's not afraid to speak his mind. I wish I had his confidence… I can't even look at him without having a panic attack!" As she finished talking, she let out a heavy sigh and lowered her gaze to her sneakers. Each time she felt unsure about herself, the voice grew louder and right now she could hardly hear herself think over it.

Little Miss Calamity placed her hand on her shoulder, and she turned back to her. "You have more confidence than you realize," she said.

Emily didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

Pulling away from her, the accident-prone Little Miss pointed to the Mr. Men who still stood where they had left them. Emily noticed that they were staring at the Little Misses as they whispered to each other, probably trying to guess what the girls were saying.

"You stood up to them when we caught them eavesdropping," Little Miss Calamity reminded her. "You told them to come to you if they have any questions instead of going behind your back to find the answers themselves. You spoke your mind and told them that you don't like people snooping in your business. You already have confidence; you just have to believe in yourself."

"I guess." Emily wasn't convinced, but right now they had more important things to worry about than how confident she felt. "Never mind that," she went on before Little Miss Calamity could respond. "What are we going to tell them? They heard what we said about Mr. Grumpy!"

Little Miss Calamity thought for a moment before shrugging. "The truth I guess," she decided. "We shouldn't lie to them again."

Emily reluctantly nodded, pushing the voice to the back of her mind as she followed Little Miss Calamity back to the Mr. Men. They looked at Emily and the Little Miss with a mix of confusion and curiosity, patiently waiting for them to finally answer their question. But as if he thought they had forgotten, Mr. Nosy asked it again.

"How do you know Mr. Grumpy?"

After a quick glance at Little Miss Calamity, Emily told her story for the second time since the portal opened up. She explained that she really wasn't a Little Miss or even from this world. She told them that she had been in her bedroom the night before, and suddenly there was this flash of light in her closet. She hesitated to tell them that they were cartoons in her world, but Little Miss Calamity nodded as if she could read her mind. As she spilled everything, the Mr. Men stared at her, shock silencing them, but when she said that they were not real where she was from, they gasped and glanced at Little Miss Calamity as if wanting her to confirm it.

The orange Little Miss nodded. "It's true. I didn't believe her at first either, but then she said my name and I didn't even tell her what it was."

Suddenly Mr. Nosy got way too close for comfort, and Emily backed up a little, just barely stopping herself from pushing him away. "What's your world like?" he asked her.

"Well, I guess it's pretty much like this one." Emily gestured around them. "There's towns and cities, shops, and houses. We have neighbors and friends, and some people work. But in my world, we're humans, not Mr. Men and Little Misses."

"Sounds interesting!" Mr. Nosy's eyes shone as he seemed to go off into a daydream as if imagining Emily's world.

"Wait, before you get too excited, Nose," the small Mr. Man said to his best friend, and they all turned to him. He looked up at Emily. "I don't want to call you a liar or anything, but how can we be sure that what you say is true?"

Little Miss Calamity opened her mouth, but before she could get a word out, Mr. Small added to her," I know you backed her story up, but you have to understand that without proof all this just sounds like nonsense."

"Mr. Small, you have to believe me." Emily frowned down at him. "I wouldn't lie about who I am."

"But you already did," he pointed out calmly. "You told us your name was Miss. Music."

Emily cursed herself in her head, and the voice sneered a nasty remark at her.

_Good luck earning his trust now, useless girl._

How was she supposed to prove that now she was telling them the truth?

_God, give me an answer!_

"I don't know, Mr. Small." The light green Mr. Man turned thoughtfully to his best friend. "She just called you by your name, and we never told her what they were. _And _she does seem to know Mr. Grumpy."

"Stuff that Miss. Calamity could have told her." Mr. Small frowned deeply. "I'm sorry— Er, whatever your name is." He was talking to Emily. "I want to believe you, but I'm not sure that I do. You say we are from a cartoon in your world, so tell us something that _only _we would know but that you would also know from the show."

_Why's he making this so difficult? _the former human thought. On the show, he seemed so willing to trust anyone and open to making new friends. But now he seemed guarded. _Well, I did lie to them, _she told herself.

_You were the same way when you first met your husband, _the voice reminded her nastly. _You didn't know if you wanted to be in a relationship with him because you had trust issues yourself._

_But I decided to give him a chance,_ she told the voice. _He was my first boyfriend and the only person other than Nikki that I let get close to me._

_Yeah and look what happened,_ the voice growled in her head, and the memory of her husband betraying her flashed behind her eyes. She fought back tears as she remembered how he left her alone to suffer and wish she had never met him.

She could relate to what Mr. Small was probably feeling right now. She regretted lying to them, but still, she couldn't go around spreading the news that she wasn't from this world. She was only in this situation right now because the best friends had eavesdropped on their conversation about Mr. Grumpy. If they hadn't done that, she would still be pretending to be Little Miss Music.

_Oh God, what do I do?_ she thought desperately.

Suddenly she realized that the Mr. Men were staring at her, waiting for her to say something. Mr. Nosy looked confused and slightly worried, while Mr. Small shook his head slowly.

"Um…" Emily wasn't sure what to say.

"I knew it." The small Mr. Man sounded apologetic.

Alarm shot through her. "Wait, no!" She quickly thought of something, going through every scene they had on the show until one stuck out. "You remember that night you were delivering mail to Mr. Scatterbrain and you found him missing?" she asked them, and the friends nodded, both looking interested now.

"It was also the first time you met his pet elephant," she added, wanting to put in as much detail as she could. "Anyways, you, Mr. Nosy—" She pointed at him—" ate the pizza dogs he had set out to cool off. When he mentioned them later, after Penelope came to rescue you all from the basement, Mr. Nosy said 'Let's pretend she ate the pizza dogs and not me', talking about the elephant, and Mr. Small, you said 'Your secret is safe with me, Nose. Safe with me'."

By the time she was finished, their eyes were huge and their mouths dropped open in shock. Then Mr. Small glanced away. "I'm sorry I doubted you," he murmured.

"It's okay," Emily said. "I understand. The story is kinda farfetched."

"So," Mr. Nosy broke the silence after several moments," what are you doing here? Do you know why the portal opened up and brought you here?"

Emily shrugged. "I've no idea. I was in my room and right after I wished all of this and all of you were real a light appeared in my closet. And when I went to go see what had happened, I found myself in this world as Miss. Music." She really liked saying her Little Miss name that she had made up on the spot— it seemed to drown out the voice in her head every time she said it, too.

Mr. Small turned back to her. "You were wishing Dillydale and all of us were real? Why?" he asked after she nodded.

Emily stared at him, then glanced at Mr. Nosy and Little Miss Calamity. They were all waiting to hear what she would say. _I have to tell them, _she realized. She only hoped that she wouldn't break down into tears when she confessed why she would rather be here in Dillydale than her own world.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
